703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Inhibition
| place= 8/16 | alliances= | challenges= 4 | votesagainst= 8 | days= 30 | image2 = | season2 = 20 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 17/22 | challenges2 = 1 | votesagainst2 = 6 | days2 = 11 | image3 = | season3 = 40 | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 17/21 | challenges3 = 1 | votesagainst3 = 8 | days3 = 9 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 6 | individualwins= 0 | totalchallengewins= 6 | dayslasted= 50 | totalvotes= 22 }} also known as Loren is a contestant on , , , and The Genius I. He's known for starting fights with multiple players in Papua New Guinea and manipulating multiple scenarios in his favor, which allowed him to make into PNG's merge far. However, his rivalries with other players, such as Bas & Erin, rose to the surface and eventually he was booted in 8th. Survivor: Papua New Guinea Profile Name(Age): Loren (18) Tribe Designation: Kilimbit Current Residence: North Dakota, USA Personal Claim Of Fame: ''' '''Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Piano, Reality TV, and Traveling. Pet Peeves: Homophobes and people who chew with their mouth open. 3 Words To Describe You: Quirky, Optimistic, and Charismatic. If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: A notebook, since writing is one of my passions. A portable keyboard with a plug in, so I could play my sorrows away. I also would want a picture of Hillary, to keep me going.. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Hmm. I guess I am really not sure. Probably a mix of Tai and Cirie tbh. Reason for being on Survivor: I want to prove to myself that I can do this. That I can get the job done. Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: I think that I have the necessary social skills to at least make a good run. :) Voting History Survivor: Heroes Vs. Villains Profile Tribe: Hometown: Current Residence: Personal Claim To Fame: Inspiration in Life: Pet Peeves: Previous Finishes: Favorite Past Moment: Previous Survivor You Respects Most: Previous Survivor You Respects Least: Why Did You Come Back?: Voting History Survivor: Annihilation Profile Name (Age): Loren (21) Hometown: Nowhere, North Dakots Current Residence: Still Nowhere, North Dakota Personal Claim To Fame: I think one time I got like 2nd place in a spelling bee, that counts right? I had bragging rights and pretended like it meant something... When it really didn't. Sounds like fame to me. Inspiration in Life: I think about it and... I don't think I have one. I think my inspiration would be the failures of those who I don't hold in high regard? In the sense that I'm inspired to do better. Pet Peeves: People who act superior/condescending for little reason. Previous Finishes: 8th in Papua New Guinea and 17th in Heroes vs. Villains. Favorite Past Moment: In regards to the ORG, I would say it would be when I was able to pull off the Julez vote. Even though it later led to my demise, still. Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Queen Sandra of course. Goddess. Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Cochran. For obvious reasons. If you meant the ORG Survivors then... I don't know a lot. Why Did You Come Back?: I feel that my prior placements aren't representative of the potential that I have as a player. I feel that I was often misunderstood and unlikeable to the viewers when I played. I wish to improve my perception, as well as do better in general. Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Papua New Guinea Contestants Category:Kilimbit Tribe Category:Saranoa Tribe Category:8th Place Category:Papua New Guinea Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Heroes Vs. Villains Contestants Category:Villains Tribe Category:17th Place Category:The Genius Contestants Category:Annihilation Contestants Category:Moya Tribe